


Something wrong, something burning. (There was never any escape)

by King_M



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And chaos, F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, also my characters sending threats to the archives, and just a lot of gay shit, and one of them maybe helping Nikola deal with john, and terroizing, the usual, this is more about statements, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_M/pseuds/King_M
Summary: Statements regarding... Newer odder occurrences and some bad run in's with new, old avatars.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Original Character & Original Character, original character/most of the avatars
Kudos: 3





	Something wrong, something burning. (There was never any escape)

[Door opens. Foot steps approach. Turned on recorder is picked up]

Hmm. I guess this could work also.

Statement of Antony Dox, Given by Ronny Iris on his behalf, regarding a spider who wanted to be known. Statement and recording made by subject on May 7th, 2017.

That is how it’s done, right? I’m not quite sure but I don’t really care. [ _Hoarse chuckle]_ I know that giving statements is the closet thing to feeding whatever wretched thing you claim to serve Elias, but I was getting _bored_.

  
So why not mess with your Archives? Not that you need much help from me. You make quite a bad mess of everything as it is. Especially more recently.

Right. The statement…

  
I hope you do not mind that I’m recording this myself. _Hah_. Well kind of myself.

Ronny has always been such a wonderful puppet to use.

  
I couldn’t find anyone around though, Elias! You really should do _something_ about your security.

I almost walked in myself if not for those _wretched_ eyes. Their nothing like the elegant gleam of spider eyes. If you want eyes, spiders are just perfect, aren’t they.

Hey Elias… How long do you think it would take me to burn this place down? I may not have any love for flames, but I’m sure that won’t stop Ronny here from burning some things. _If only you’d stop avoiding me, we wouldn't have to do this._

Then we could have a real proper mess of things.

  
Hey Elias, this counts as a statement yes? Or would you rather get a story?

I wonder which one you’re little Archivist would like to hear. He is rather curious isn’t he.

Mother likes you enough, though so I will not push it. Even Annabelle is sick of your foolish Archivist... And you.

His friend though, the small-large one, Martin, I’ve heard him be called before, he is nice. Maybe you will be willing to let go of that one. If not him then maybe we can talk over the Peter Lucas issue.

I hope you do realize Elias that I am not going to give you, of all beings, a boring statement.

No, I’m going to infect your office worse than Annabelle Cane or Jane Prentiss ever have if you continue to ignore my messages. And my insistence that you stop hogging Lucas.

It isn’t that hard after all. My spiders do well in leaving webs all over your office. And it’s not like you’re married to Peter Lucas right now anyway.

Everyone knows you’ve been divorced 100 times by now. _Grate_. I’m bord now.

Elias, how do you manage to make everything so simply dull? It's _putrid_.

Harassing you when you’re not around is also not as much fun as I had thought it would be.

So maybe I’ll leave something for your Archivist then.

Spider webs all over his desk and thing would suffice. And maybe all over your office too. Unless you actually want to talk for once.

[Recorder clicks off]


End file.
